<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Library Afternoon by KoibitoDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526676">Library Afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream'>KoibitoDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima kinda figured this might happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Library Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Tsukishima kind of figured this might happen. Didn't stop him from being slightly irked by it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Kageyama got up at five a.m., as it was his usual, got through training, a spectacular discussion with Ushijima at which everyone around them died, snapping so much pictures they could put together a 3D panoramic of the two, gone through additional practice because why not, met up with the advertisement crew because the curry one was so damn popular, he just might get a new contract, and now he was seated at the same table in the library with Tsukishima, who had his schedule full with his graduation paper.</p>
<p class="western">All that excitement lead to Kageyama bursting with energy Tsukishima at that point wished he could mooch off via wireless or something, because he went from having no idea how to start the damn paper to browsing forums on how to cheat this thing to make it look as if it's still in the required word count but not actually deleting anything. All the while Kageyama was spectacularly restless.</p>
<p class="western">He fidgeted in his seat, got up multiple times to find something to read, went through exactly five pages of each thing he got off the shelves, put them back, sneaked coffee into the library for Tsukishima, who was really grateful for it, before finally settling down in the weirdest sitting position Tsukishima ever witnessed in his life to chat with Sakusa on his phone.</p>
<p class="western">After a while, Tsukishima could literally feel the power surge subside as Kageyama took a breath, making Tsukishima wonder if he really had gone without breathing for that long.</p>
<p class="western">Kageyama put his phone down, leaning against the table.</p>
<p class="western">Tsukishima was past the point of tossing his own laptop out the nearest window and calling it a day so he reached out and threaded his fingers through that mess of hair. He then noticed Kageyama barely kept his eyes open.</p>
<p class="western">"You are bored to death in here and tired, so why are you torturing yourself?" Tsukishima mutters.</p>
<p class="western">The section they were in was always void of people and today it was even more true but it didn't stop Tsukishima from being decent and following etiquette. Something people in the science section rarely did in their sudden onslaught of inspiration and since they were always in some groups, things got loud real quick.</p>
<p class="western">Kageyama gave him the most tired puppy dog eyes Tsukishima actually thought it a shame Sakusa missed this.</p>
<p class="western">"I'm travelling tomorrow and we won't see each other in a while." Kageyama says, rubbing his eyes, and it's ridiculously cute.</p>
<p class="western">"I'll go if I'm bothering you-"</p>
<p class="western">"No, you're not." Tsukishima interrupts quickly, ignoring the slight sting of the tips of his ears. "I'm just..."</p>
<p class="western">"Thank you for being here with me, King."</p>
<p class="western">Kageyama's constant fidgeting actually provided a nice distraction from his writing frustrations. He doesn't think he'd be up to do so much work as he already did.</p>
<p class="western">"Now where is my reference sheet?"</p>
<p class="western">"In the book your elbow's on."</p>
<p class="western">Also a great thing, Kageyama had no issues memorising where Tsukishima put his bits and pieces of reference material on this generally over-stacked desk.</p>
<p class="western">"Much obliged." He says as he pulls out the crumpled paper.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Another hour or so passed in comfortable silence. Kageyama was nearly dead to the world. Tsukishima might as well do something about it before Sakusa is accidentally summoned by Kageyama's snooze.</p>
<p class="western">"Come here." He says, scoffing at the stupid paragraph he had no idea of how to rephrase without sounding like <em>I grabbed random words from a bucket and tossed them on paper</em>.</p>
<p class="western">Kageyama blinks tiredly at him but obliges.</p>
<p class="western">Scooting over next to him, he found he could at least lean against the chair properly.</p>
<p class="western">When he finally starts picking his head like a chick, Tsukishima raises a brow but remains silent. no use repeating he should go home and rest. Because he will not. He's stubborn like that.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It doesn't take long before the sounds of Tsukishima typing steadily away - make that furiously inspired keyboard slamming - as he figures out how to rewrite a thing or two finally get to Kageyama. He now passes from the chick pick to full on lulls and Tsukishima doesn't pause for a second but lowers himself on the chair and subtly offers a shoulder. The moment he does, Kageyama's cheek presses against it.</p>
<p class="western">A slightly annoyed huff passes Tsukishima's lips but he slows his typing not to disturb him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">If he rests his own head against Kageyama's it's because the new angle helps him analyse the sentence structure better, not because Kageyama was warm and he needed this.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>That would be a ridiculous notion.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*overdoses on coffee after nearly 10 months of not drinking it</p>
<p>These dorks will be the end of me but do I care certainly not I am back</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>